


When Music Becomes Supernatural

by Katane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katane/pseuds/Katane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on songs.<br/>Every chapter reveals a new drabble. They are all unrelated to each other.<br/>If you come across a drabble you like and would love to read it as a full story, feel free to make requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Music Becomes Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Daughtry - What About Now

A loud thud was heard as knees collided with the wooden floor.  
Complementing, heavy breathing and an empty bottle made their presence as well.  
It was far from sweet music.

“You really don’t get it, do you…”  
“I do get what you’re saying, but-”  
“Then what’s the fucking problem!?”  
“I _cannot_ give you what you ask for.”  
“Oh, right, because angels have no freaking emotions!”  
“Yes.”  
“Bullshit! I’ve seen the way you look at me!”  
“Dean, I-”  
“Damn it, Cas, _you’re_ the only reason I’m still alive! You!”  
“We are not allowed to bond with humans.”  
“Oh, so suddenly you care about rules, huh, but not your own happiness!?”  
“I serve Heaven, you know that.”  
“Screw Heaven!”  
“I think it’s better if we part ways.”  
“You coward! You don’t mean that! Just because you’re afraid to admit that you _have_ developed an understanding of emotions while spending time on Earth, and what we share is _more_ than brotherly love!”  
“Goodbye, Dean.”

An empty bottle flew through the room, aiming at the place the angel had previously occupied, but hitting the wall instead, shattering into pieces. More body weight hit the wooden floor, once again leaving a thud - but even louder than before - and brought along deep silence as soon as the thud died down.

Could it be, that this was it?


End file.
